


A Lesson On The Nature Of Winning

by threerings



Category: Phoenix Wright, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will win today," whispered Miles Edgeworth into the ear of Phoenix Wright as they walked into the courtroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson On The Nature Of Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Megan H. in Yuletide 2007. Beta read by Measi and Mistress Pol.

"I will win today," whispered Miles Edgeworth into the ear of Phoenix Wright as they walked into the courtroom.

Phoenix startled, not knowing the prosecutor was so close behind him. He half-turned to contradict Edgeworth, but found the other man had already moved to the other side of the room. Wright felt a brief annoyance at the prosecutor's confidence. After all, he thought his client's case defense was solid. He smiled to think of that one piece of evidence he had found late last night. Edgeworth didn't know about that. Of course, on another level, Phoenix was struggling to repress a shudder caused by the low sound of his lover's voice. The prosecutor had used his silkiest voice, probably trying to throw his opponent deliberately off-guard. He took a deep breath as he approached the podium for the defense. He banished all memories of Miles Edgeworth from his mind. He would win; he would prove his client innocent, regardless of the prosecution's dirty tricks.

As the trial progressed, Wright enjoyed watching the prosecutor's reactions to every one of his own successes. At every objection won, Edgeworth glared across the courtroom at him. At each new piece of testimony that Phoenix managed to rip apart, Edgeworth's eyes became stormier, his gesticulations wilder.

Finally the moment came. The witness made a vital mistake, and Phoenix Wright pounced, presenting his secret piece of evidence. The courtroom burst into an uproar, the witness stuttering in rage, the judge staring, and Edgeworth...Edgeworth was silent, eyes burning into Wright's.

The judge called for a recess while the new evidence was examined and in order that the court could be returned to the proper state of calm. Not to mention the inconvenient fact that the witness had finally fainted and needed to be revived before he could give further testimony.

Phoenix had just been surrounded by a mob of people bearing congratulations when he heard a man clear his throat pointedly. He looked over the head of his client to see Miles Edgeworth standing stiffly.

"Wright. A word, please." He sounded like a man barely suppressing his fury. Wright looked at him in a moment of trepidation and then quickly made his excuses to his friends. He followed Edgeworth, trying to ascertain some clue to the other man's mood by the set of his spine. He remained unenlightened.

Edgeworth led the way quickly through the hall of the courthouse to the office of the prosecutor and directly into his own office. They passed no one on their way. Phoenix assumed everyone else was still downstairs, sorting through the mess he had created. Edgeworth threw the door open and gestured Wright inside, shutting the door quickly behind him. He did not turn on any lights.

Phoenix was in the act of turning to speak to Edgeworth when he suddenly found himself grabbed by his shoulders and pressed roughly against the door. Edgeworth's face filled his vision, tense and frowning. And then lips were pressing hard against his own, a hand grabbing at his hair. Phoenix struggled against Edgeworth's arms and lips, trying to find a more comfortable position, struggling also to switch his frame of mind. The other man gave him no time for this adjustment, but continued to assault his lips, his tongue seeking entry. Wright felt his muscles relax as he gave himself over to the kiss. His mind went blank and then everything was lips and teeth and saliva and heat.

One of Edgeworth's hands was pulling at Phoenix's tie and scrabbling at the buttons of his shirt. Soon his mouth had moved as well and was biting and sucking at Wright's throat. Phoenix heard himself give a moan that he wouldn't have recognized as his own. The only other sounds in the room were the breathy gasps of the two men as they panted for air in between kisses.

"I told you already," breathed Edgeworth into Wright's ear, his voice husky, "I will win today." Wright did not suppress the shiver that filled him this time.

"No chance," he replied, but it was a lover's whisper. Without warning, Edgeworth dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Wright's by now aching erection. He rubbed at it through Wright's slacks for a few seconds, causing the younger man to make a pleading sound at the back of this throat. Edgeworth responded by quickly unzipping and buttoning Phoenix's fly and taking his cock in his hands.

"Mmm," groaned Wright as Edgeworth took him into his mouth. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the door, savoring the sensations. Edgeworth was wasting no time and Phoenix's breath became shallow and fast.

All too quickly, from his point of view, Wright cried out and threw back his head as he came. His hands were clenched and his nails trying to gouge chunks of wood out of the door. He was lost to the world for a few brief moments as his body spasmed. Slowly, his view of the ceiling came into better focus and he forced his body to relax, grateful for the solid oak door supporting him. He looked down at his lover, who smirked as he wiped his mouth clean. Edgeworth stood and held out at hand to Wright.

"Come on. We only have a short recess, as you know." Phoenix took his hand and pulled him into an embrace. Their lips met tenderly for a moment before Edgeworth pulled away, steering Wright towards the large desk that dominated the room.

Wright was backed into the desk by the taller man. He reached up to Edgeworth's collar, realizing that he was still fully dressed while Phoenix himself had his pants around his ankles and his shirt half-open. Before Wright could make much progress towards undoing Edgeworth's complicated cravat, his hands were captured and forced back to his sides.

"No time for that, Phoenix," Edgeworth hissed. "Turn around." Another shiver. Wright obeyed. Edgeworth pressed against him from behind and he felt the strange rasp of the other man's suit-covered erection against his bare ass. He pressed back into it, but Edgeworth, who was still holding Wright's arms, pushed him over onto the desk. Phoenix dropped his forehead to the desk and willed himself to relax. He heard a drawer of the desk open and then a snap. He attempted to calm his breathing but gasped when he felt Edgeworth touch his ass, a slick finger seeking entrance. He reached his arms forward to grasp the far edge of the desk as the other man prepared him. Phoenix whimpered involuntarily when Edgeworth withdrew his fingers and moaned deep and long as the other man finally pressed inside him.

Edgeworth pressed forward slowly, gently, his weight slowly settling onto Wright's back. Phoenix felt his breath hot against the side of his face. Edgeworth withdrew slowly before pressing deeper. .

"Have I ever told you how attractive you are when you're cross-examining?" he murmured.

"N...no," gasped Phoenix.

"You're lucky I don't do this to you in the middle of a trial."

"Unh...we are...in the middle...mmm...of a trial." Edgeworth laughed softly, one of Phoenix's favorite sounds.

"In...the middle of the courtroom...then," moaned the prosecutor. Wright started to laugh, but the sound he made came out as more of a strangled cry. Edgeworth was moving faster, and Wright thrilled to sense the other man's shudders of pleasure. Before long, Edgeworth had given one final shudder, emitting a long, low moan.

Wright was pressed into the desk by the full weight of the other man, who had gone momentarily limp. They lay there breathing together for a moment before Edgeworth finally pushed himself off and started to fastidiously tidy up. Phoenix had an embarrassing moment in which he tried to pull up his pants and stumbled. He managed to get his pants up, but found himself lying on the floor. He laughed. Edgeworth lowered himself gracefully to the floor and sat by him.

Phoenix sat up and stared at his lover, a grin on his face. Edgeworth slowly returned his smile. Phoenix reached for him and kissed him, a slow, full kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, the two lawyers sat that way for a few minutes. They reluctantly got to their feet and straightened their respective clothing. Edgeworth reached out to smooth Phoenix's tie and tuck his collar down.

"Presentable?" asked Wright.

"You'll do," responded the other man with his trademark smirk. "I told you, didn't I?"

Phoenix had started towards the door, anxious to get back to his client before people started to ask questions. He stopped to wonder at the other man's words. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I told you I would win today. I never said it would be in court."


End file.
